


Bruises On Your Thighs Like My Fingertips

by RoseHipTea



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHipTea/pseuds/RoseHipTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe stubs his toe, Andy makes it worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises On Your Thighs Like My Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored at three am and wrote this.  
> based off of two prompts from otpprompts.tumblr.com

    “Owww”

    “What”

    “Owwwwwww”

    “What!”

    “Owwwwwwwwww”

    “Joe, what the fuck is wrong with you!” Andy yelled, losing his patience after five minutes of muffled, pained groaning from the kitchen.

    “I stubbed my toe on the table. This is serious Andy. My toe could fall off. I could die!”

    Andy cocked his head to the side, considered his boyfriend’s words, and turned the volume on the TV up a little higher.

    FIve minutes later, it started again.

    “Aannnndyyyy...”

    “What Joe.”

    “Andy come love me. It could be your last chance”.

    “You aren’t dying, Joe”.

    “How do you know? For all you know I could be a ghost right now.”

    Sighing, Andy heaved himself up from where he was comfortably wedged into the sofa and wandered over to peer around the doorframe into the kitchen of their small apartment. Joe was sprawled on the floor, his legs under the table, and his head under one of the chairs, sitting two feet away from the table, leaving most of his torso exposed. There was no way he had simply collapsed in pain and landed in that position. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing evenly, either meditating or pretending to be asleep.

    Andy walked over and nudged his ribcage with a socked foot.

    “Hey” He poked harder. “sleeping Beauty.” Joe remained immobile. Andy crouched down until his face was level with Joe’s chest. With a quick movement, he had pulled up the other man’s  shirt and blown a raspberry on his chest.

    Joe let out a shriek that could shatter glass and sat straight up, forgetting he was under a chair until he collided with it at top speed.

    “Ow! Fuck, Andy, that was mean”, Joe pouted, but his complaints were lost under Andy’s high pitched and slightly hysterical laughter. He kept laughing, only running out of steam when he looked back at Joe and saw the faux hurt look and the pouty lips gracing his boyfriend’s face.

    He leaned down again. “Aww. Did poor baby Joe hurt himself?” Joe smoothed his features into a haughty mask.

    “You, Andrew Hurley, are a complete and total asshole, and you are lucky that I’m injured, otherwise I would already be kicking your butt.” Andy looked down at his boyfriend, his face a carefully blank mask. Once again he flew into action, catching Joe by surprise. In one movement, he had shoved the chair backwards and hooked one arm under Joe’s upper back. In another he had an arm under Joe’s legs and had risen to his feet.

    “What was that you said about kicking my butt?”, he smirked down. “ Because I really think I have the upper hand here” Joe stared back, slightly wide eyed. “Come on then”, Andy sighed. “Since you’re injured, I guess I have to carry you”. He turned, and made for the door. As he reached it, Joe began to make a snarky comment, finally catching up with the situation, and Andy turned his head to listen. It was then that  Joe’s head made it’s second collision of the day, this time with the doorframe.

    Taking one look at the shocked and indignant expression on Joe’s face, Andy once again burst into laughter, this time even more hysterical and high pitched. Watching Andy burst into laughter again, Joe started laughing. Staggering slightly, and shaking from the combined laughter, Andy managed to turn himself sideways, maneuvering Joe through the door, across the living room, and into their bedroom without further incident, dumping him on the bed unceremoniously.

    “Well”, Andy sighed again. “Now that we’re both here, I suppose I have to stay with you”. Joe started to open his mouth, ready to protest, when Andy collapsed on top of him, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs. “Sleep now”, Andy mumbled, rolling off of Joe and curling around him.

    Joe, still slightly dazed from the whole chain of events, looked down at his boyfriend, took stock of his various bruises, and decided that he probably wasn't dying after all. He buried his face in Andy’s chest, and closed his eyes. He would get revenge later.


End file.
